


Eddie Dies In Richie's Arms But In A Good Way

by ficbox



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, It - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, College AU, Dom/sub, Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Service Top, Sex, Spanking, let my boys be happy, no clown au, the clown is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbox/pseuds/ficbox
Summary: title says it all.orRichie and Eddie are in college. They're boyfriends. But, Richie can't remember to do laundry for the life of him and now Eddie is sleeping on the floor and it's very, very cold. What's a boy to do?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 60





	Eddie Dies In Richie's Arms But In A Good Way

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in months. i can't believe i'm still writing about this clown movie a year later. why

“It's cold, Richie.”

“Fucking hell, Eds, I know.”

Richie sat on his bed, wrapped in his duvet while Eddie slept on a mat of blankets piled on the floor. Eddie refused to sleep in Richie’s bed.

“This wouldn't be a problem if we just shared the bed.” Richie announced.

“I’m not sleeping in your bed again. You mumble and you generate heat like a fucking furnace.” Eddie grumbled and pulled the blanket up further over his body.

“You are  _ literally  _ complaining about being cold, so me being a space heater should not be part of the fucking problem.” Richie said and sat up in bed. He looked over the edge of it to look at Eddie who laid there, slightly shivering.

“This wouldn't be a problem if you would've just put my bedsheets in the dryer like I asked you to.” Eddie huffed and threw the cover off of himself. 

He sat up and jumped a little when he realized Richie had been looking at him, but stood up and started heading towards the closet in search of a hoodie.

“Eddie, will you just fucking come here and lay with me? We are literally dating, I didn't think I’d be fighting you to sleep in the same bed as me.” Richie laughed a bit.

“Bold of you to assume I ever wanted to sleep in your bed in the first place,” Eddie argued, but sulked over to Richie’s bed nonetheless.

Sharing a dorm was hard, and sharing a dorm with Richie was even harder, but most of the time they could make it work. Sometimes, times like tonight, they couldn't.

As Eddie settled in next to him, Richie pulled him into his chest so that Eddie’s back was facing him: a little, little spoon. 

And with that, Richie began to press his lips into the back of Eddie’s neck.

Eddie was quick to squirm against him to say no, but Richie placed a fast hand to Eddie's thigh. That action was enough to make Eddie freeze like a deer in headlights.

“Quit it, Rich, I wanna sleep. I’ve got Sociology tomorrow morning.” He muttered, shaking his legs to make Richie move his hands. 

“Come on, babes, I know you're tempted. At least 40% of you says yes to thigh-touching, I know how you are.” Richie teased, slowly dragging his hand up Eddie’s leg.

“Richie,” Eddie whined, “This is the reason we don't sleep in the same bed most nights.” He swatted his hand away, but he could feel Richie begin to drag his hand along his lower back.

“What’s your color, hm?” Richie asked. Eddie let out a whiny sigh, and mumbled, “Green.”

“Sorry, didn't quite catch that.” Richie retorted. Eddie huffed and muttered, “Green,” a little louder.

“You need to speak up, baby, y’know what happens to bad boys who don't say their colors.” Richie taunted, and slipped his hand between Eddie’s thighs.

“Green!” Eddie whined, loudly, and began to roll his ass back into Richie’s hips. Richie was quick to pull Eddie tighter into him. 

Slowly, Richie began to kiss along Eddie’s neck, gently biting onto his ear and just below.

“Richie, please,” he begged. Richie delved in the feeling of Eddie squirming in his grip.

“Please what?” Richie hummed, slipping a hand beneath Eddie’s soft shirt. His fingers intently touched his left nipple.

“Please, no teasing,” He said, then gasped and arched his back as Richie pulled his nipple.

Richie gave a slight giggle at Eddie’s sensitivity before grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it off, Eddie grumbling at the fact.

“What if I didn't want to take my shirt off?” He huffed as Richie’s large hands grabbed his hips.

“Too bad.” Richie smirked. The chills encased Eddie’s body, so he held himself closer, trying to steal his body heat.

“Y’know, naked cuddling is a great way to make you warm. Transfers body heat faster,” Richie smiled, running his hands along Eddie’s body. Eddie shivered.

“I take that back. A faster way to get warm would be to just have sex.” Richie said, mumbling into Eddie's neck.

“Ugh, you're horrible, Rich, because you know I want to. Antonio is gonna make fun of me in the morning, call me a bottom. Asshole…” Eddie complained.

“If Antonio gets tired of hearing you cry for me, maybe he should just join the party.” Richie retorted and crawled on top of Eddie, beginning to kiss down his chest.

“Jesus, Richie, some people complain about hearing loud sex because they don't want to hear it. They want to sleep, as do I.” Eddie mumbled, wringing his fingers in Richie’s hair, pulling him back towards his face.

“ _ As do I. _ Who are you, William fucking Shakes?” Richie grumbled, pulling Eddie’s hand out of his hair and rutting his hips against Eddie’s thigh.

“Watch your mouth, Richie, or you won't get anything.” Eddie retorted, sitting up. He clearly wasn't cold anymore.

“Bold of you to assume you're in control, Mr. Whiny. I literally hear you beg for me to fuck you against any available surface at least twice week, so I don't want to hear it.” Richie snapped back.

Richie could see the wheels turn in Eddie’s head turn, likely deciding on whether he wanted to be a brat or if he wanted something quick and easy.

“I'm not whiny.” Eddie said.

Richie smirked.  _ Woo, boy. _

“ _ You're _ not whiny?” Richie retorted. He leaned in so that his breath ghosted along Eddie’s face. 

“You're very whiny. Do I have to prove it?” Richie whispered. He could see Eddie freeze up in nervousness.

“You won't prove it. I’m not a baby.” Eddie retorted, crossing his arms.

“I didn't say you were a baby. I said you were whiny. You don't have to be a baby to be whiny.” Richie smirked and moved his face to kiss along Eddie's jawline. He felt Eddie shiver beneath him at the stubble whispering against his face.

“Then you won't prove it. I’m not whiny.” Eddie trembled beneath Richie’s touch, despite his calm tone.

“Cute.” Richie scoffed. He quickly pushed Eddie into the mattress and climbed on top of him. 

“Hands up. Above your head.” Richie commanded. Eddie usually complied.

“No.” He huffed, arms still crossed. His face was still flushed, though.

“You’re really testing your luck, Eds.” Richie said, smugly.

“Don't call me Eds.” 

Richie grabbed Eddie’s wrists in one hand, pinning them to the pillow Eddie's head was resting on. 

“Quit it, you're not proving shit.” Eddie hissed, squirming underneath him.

“You say that, but you can't do anything. I’m holding you down with one hand, none of my weight is on you. You're helpless,” Richie laughed. “I think you forget that I’m like ten times stronger than you.” 

“Shut up, you asshole!” Eddie grumbled, pulling his legs out from between Richie’s and “kicking” his thighs. It was more like being pushed by a five year old.

“Eddie, you better quit, or you're gonna get punished.” Richie said, grabbing Eddie's face with his other hand. Richie could hear the faint whimper that Eddie tried to hold back as he went still.

“See? Even now, you're still such a good boy. I barely have to threaten you and you behave so well for me, hm?” Richie teased, letting go of Eddie’s face in favor of placing his hand around his neck.

“‘Cuz your punishments are fucking brutal…” Eddie mumbled.

“Wanna run that by me again? Watch your mouth.” Richie ordered.

“I  _ said  _ that your punishments are  _ fucking  _ brutal! You tease me for days, or you overstimulate me until I cry, or you spank me enough that I can barely sit the next day, or you embarrass me in front of the losers! It's not fair!” Eddie cried out.

“Alright, that's it.” Richie said.

“Wait, wait, please, Richie, I’m sorry I cussed, I-”

Eddie’s apology didn't mean anything to Richie and he let go of Eddie's wrists, quickly flipping him over onto his stomach. “Richie, please! Let me explain, I-”

Richie pressed Eddie into the mattress. “Move your hands, and you’ll get it ten times worse. Understood?” Richie whispered into his ear. Eddie nodded.

Richie pulled off Eddie’s shorts and jockstrap, causing him to whimper at the cold of the room. 

“Now, I told you to watch your mouth and you cussed anyway, so you're getting spanked for that and-”

“No! Please, Richie, please. I’ll be good, I swear, I-” 

“No, Eddie, you need to learn your lesson. You know what happens when you break the rules. Now, I’ll let you tell me how you feel about punishments. If you really think they’re that brutal, you  _ know  _ you should've told me sooner. You should’ve said yellow or red. That’s one of the biggest rules of boundaries and you’ve broken that and-”

“Your punishments are fine!” Eddie cried out into the pillow.

“What?”

“I just...sometimes they’re a  _ lot,  _ and I need to complain. If I really needed to color out, I would.”

“So you lied?” Richie said.

“...it’s not lying to tell you you're punishments are brutal…”

“But, five seconds ago you said they were fine. Were you lying or not?”

“I…” Eddie’s face burned with regret and embarrassment. He just nodded into the pillow.

“Tonight, you're getting punished for cussing. And for lying. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir…”

“How many spanks do you think you deserve?” Richie asked.

“...10?” Eddie mumbled.

Richie laughed, loudly. “10. As if. You're getting 20 and you're gonna count all of them. Mess up and you'll start over.”

“Richie, no, please! You know I’m awful at keeping count, will you please-”

“I’m starting. Enough.” Richie hissed.

Eddie whimpered.

Richie ran his hands over Eddie’s ass, ghosting his fingertips along his thighs.

Abruptly, he smacked him. Eddie whined. “One.”

“Two.” Smack. “Three.” Smack. “Four.”

Richie stopped and grabbed his ass, pinching him. “Richie!” He whimpered. “Don't.”

Then, he spanked him again. Eddie jumped and trembled. “Richie, please.” Eddie whined.

“What number?”

“5…”

Richie began to hesitate between each spank, watching Eddie tremble at the anticipation of Richie raising his hand off of him.

They got to 15 before Eddie started to cry. “Richie, god, please. Please, just stop.” 

“Color?” Richie asked, gently, dropping his ‘dominant’ voice.

“Green, just please-”

Richie smacked him.  _ Hard. _

“Richie! Fuck, I, fuck please,”

“Two more spanks for cussing.” Richie commanded.

“No! I-” He sobbed in frustration into the pillow.

Richie delivered hard, rapid-fire spanks until he reached 22. Eddie had stopped counting, just whimpering into the pillow.

“What number, Eddie?”

“22!” He cried, finally moving his hands from his sides to grab at the pillow.

Richie admired Eddie’s red ass before gently rubbing his back. “Are you good?” Richie asked.

“Yes,” Eddie whined, crying into the pillow.

“Okay, baby, come here.” Richie cooed, grabbing Eddie’s hips and pulling him into his lap. Eddie hissed when his bare ass touched the bed.

“Shh, shh.” Richie comforted, tucking Eddie’s hair behind his ears and wiping his tears from his eyes. “Such a good boy, taking your punishment so well.”

“Thank you.” Eddie whispered, still shaken.

“Here.” Richie said, leaning over to the bedside table.

“God, Richie, please, you already punished me, please don't edge me, I-”

“Baby, baby, I’m not going to. You're okay, I’m not going to. Just giving you a reward.” 

He coated his fingers into their lube and wrapped his hand around Eddie’s semi-hard dick. “Still so good for me.”

“Oh, fuck-” Eddie whimpered and then trembled in Richie’s touch.

“Please, please don't punish me. Please let me cuss, I’ll do anything, please.” Eddie begged.

“How can I deny such a pretty beggar?” Richie purred, stroking Eddie.

“Hngh-” Eddie moaned, stifling it with his hand. As much as Richie wanted to hear him, he let Eddie cover his mouth, knowing that a noise complaint would be issued if they got any louder.

Richie grabbed Eddie’s other hand, placing it on his thigh, basking in the sensation of Eddie digging his nails into his leg.

With his other hand, he brought his lube-coated fingers to Eddie's ass, gently prodding with his middle finger. Eddie whimpered, loudly.

“Richie, this is already a lot, fuck, please-” He was cut off as he gasped, Richie pushing in his index finger too.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck-” Eddie chanted like it was a prayer. It sounded like he was just trying to keep himself from moaning really loudly.

Richie began to slowly pull in his fingers in and out in sync with the strokes of Eddie’s cock, Eddie squirming in his arms. His whimpers just got louder.

“Shh, baby, shh. You're okay. You're okay.” Eddie whined.

“Please, Richie, please. I can't stand it, I just wanna cum, fuck, please-

Richie pushed his fingers all the way into Eddie, prodding for Eddie's sweet spot. 

“Fuck, Richie, no, that'll be way too much, you can't-”

Richie hit Eddie's prostate and Eddie came with a shout of surprise. Clearly, he wasn't expecting that. No progressive build-up.

Eddie’s body shook, thighs trembling and nails digging into Richie’s skin. He panted, trying to catch his breath.

“Such a good boy for me, hm? My sweet boy.” Richie cooed into Eddie’s ear.

Eddie frantically shook his head. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I came without your permission, I-”

“It’s okay, baby, it's okay. It was an accident, I forgive you. You've already been punished tonight. I would genuinely be brutal if I punished you again tonight.” Richie said, comfortingly. He began to run his fingers through Eddie's hair.

“You're still hard.” Eddie whispered, voice soft and worn out.

“Yeah, but tonight was about you. I didn't do this for me.” Richie assured him.

“But...I want to. I’ll feel bad if I don't.” Eddie mumbled.

“Let me be a service top for once, baby. I don't need or want to get off right now, okay? I’d rather do it later. Right now, I just want to take care of you. Lay down for me.” Richie said, sliding out from behind him.

Eddie sighed, laying down. Not reciprocating Richie made him feel guilty, but if that's what Richie wanted, he couldn't be upset about it.

Eddie shut his eyes, trying to focus on his breathing and not the sensation of the cum on his stomach.

Richie came back into the room with a wet washcloth and a water bottle.

“God, how do you still look perfect? You look like an angel.” Richie hummed, staring at Eddie appreciatively.

“Richie…” Eddie sighed, feeling embarrassed under Richie’s gaze.

“You were such a good boy too. Took your punishment so well.” Richie praised and Eddie covered his face as he began to blush.

“Guess what, though?” Richie said, wiping Eddie down and putting his underwear and shorts back on him.

“Hm?”

“I proved that you're whiny. I don't know if you heard yourself, but I definitely did.” Richie teased.

“Fuck you, Richie.” Eddie mumbled, embarrassed, as Richie dressed him, putting his shirt back on.

“Yeah, sure, just let me back in bed, whiny.” Richie laughed.

“Fuck you, I’m serious. I’m not whiny.” Eddie retorted, rolling over so Richie could get in his bed.

“Sure, baby, you be sure to ask Antonio that tomorrow.” Richie teased.

Eddie grumbled, but quickly relaxed as Richie ran his fingers through his hair, placing his other hand on Eddie’s stomach and pulling him into him.

As they spooned, both of them were blissfully unaware that they were both thinking about how in love they were with the other. They fell into peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Antonio: Hey, Eddie?  
> Eddie: What?  
> Antonio: Learn how to shut the fuck up.  
> Eddie: I-  
> Antonio: No, stop being a bottom for a second and just shut up. Just shush. I may be gay, but I don't want to hear you moaning through the wall at midnight unless I'm getting some.
> 
> (Eddie pouts the rest of the day. Enjoy my projection onto Eddie! Thanks for reading!)


End file.
